Held Hostage
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Being a Ninja isn't easy. Especially when you are taken as a hostage to force your own wife to give herself up for you. Kaze x Female Corrin. Bondage. Rated for death and blood.
1. Kaze's POV

**Title: Held Hostage**

 **Fandom: Fire Emblem Fates**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary: Being a Ninja isn't easy. Especially when you are taken as a hostage to force your own wife to give herself up for you. Kaze x Female Corrin. Bondage. Rated for death and blood.**

 **Pairings: Female Corrin x Kaze**

 **A/N: Yup. A bondage fanfic with Kaze as the victim. Him being a Ninja adds a nice bonus with him tied up, so yeah, heh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Fire Emblem Fates.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Held Hostage**

 **Chapter 1: Kaze's POV**

How did this happen? I was attentive to my surroundings, knowing that enemies were nearby. How was I captured? Were my Ninja skills not good enough to even fight off more than three enemies? I thought that I had learned from my mistake when I was captured in Nohr months ago.

Yet here I was, trapped in a small cell, my hands and feet bound tightly with thick coils of rope. The rough cords bit into my skin, and I swore that my circulation was cut off from how tight my bonds were. It was no use struggling against the ropes holding me captive; even if my captors weren't looking, I could not escape by just merely tugging at my restraints. Thankfully, I wasn't gagged or blindfolded—not that it mattered. No one would hear me besides my captors if I screamed, and if I did, my captors would be annoyed to the point of gagging me anyway.

The cell was so small, I felt cramped. It reeked of human waste that I wanted to vomit from the odor. The cell I was trapped in was dark, except for a small window that shone the moon through the bars. Shivers went down my spine when I saw a human skeleton near me, indicating that it was a place for cutthroats to dispose of their victims' remains. The chilly air made me shiver as I curled up into a ball to warm myself up.

Near my cell, my enemies—the same ones whom I fought before I was knocked out cold and captured—gathered together, whispering, sometimes even snickering. None of them looked in my direction; they knew that I couldn't escape. Even if I somehow freed myself from the ropes, the cell would still keep me in place.

 _If only those dastards hadn't searched me...I would've used my shuriken to free myself…_

When I came to hours ago, I immediately knew of my plight. After shuffling to a sitting position, I reached down my belt to search for my hidden shuriken—which I always carried in case something like this happened—to free myself. I thought that perhaps after breaking out of the ropes, I could use my weapon to unlock the cell door.

To my shock and horror, my shuriken was missing. Had my captors searched me thoroughly when they bound me and threw me in my prison?

 _This is what you get for not keeping your weapon more hidden, Kaze…_

As I was pondering my thoughts, I heard footsteps coming towards my prison. I slowly looked up to see one of my captors; a bandit, most likely, with a large scar on his face.

"How'd ya like our 'hospitality', Ninja?" he mocked.

I refused to even argue with my captor; it wouldn't be any good for me if I did so. Even if they were torturing me for information, I'd refuse to speak up. That was what a Ninja was trained to do.

But there was one thing that bothered me: what do they want with me? Why bother keeping me alive? What were they planning for me?

"Y'know," he taunted. "I thought you'd be difficult to capture, but turns out it was too easy to get ya!"

I still said nothing, aside from my glare and my gritting teeth. Whatever he was planning for me, I must be prepared for the worse. If he was going to torture me for any information, I must keep my lips sealed and keep a brave face—

"That li'l Nohrian princess would pay a pretty penny when we get her," the bandit, who I guessed was the leader, snickered. "With you in our clutches, I'm sure she'd be lookin' for ya. Perhaps if she agrees to give herself up for ya, we'd let ya go."

My eyes widened when he mentioned "Nohrian princess", and I could hear my heart pounding. Sweat poured down my pale face, and I had renewed determination to free myself. My stomach clenched in dread when this dastard spoke of her. My best friend. My lover. My _wife_. These men were after my wife, whom I swore to protect with my life. And it was my fault that she would fall into their clutches.

 _Kamui…_

* * *

Despite how much I struggled, I was unable to break free from my bonds. Sweat formed on my forehead from the strain, and I felt warm liquid dripping down from my wrists. Blood. My struggling had caused my skin to break open, and now my wrists had injuries that I doubted those dastards could heal. If anything, they would leave my wounds to rot and to be infected, killing me in a number of days.

My mind was still on Kamui. I had no inkling as to why they wanted my precious wife—perhaps to deliver her head to Nohr? Or they wanted her alive so they could hold her for ransom? Whatever the case, I _couldn't_ let them put their hands on her. Not after I let myself become a captive by these ruffians...

After a few minutes of struggling, I seemed to have made noises of pain, and the leader, annoyed, opened my cell with a piece of thick cloth in one hand. My eyes widened, realizing what he was planning to do with it.

"Shut up," the leader growled, approaching me as he stretched the cloth towards my mouth.

Even though I was at my captors' mercy, I was still defiant towards their plans. I didn't want to show any fear—a Ninja shouldn't show fear even in the face of death or hardship. With my bound feet, I kicked the man squarely in the shin, and the man cried out in pain before doubling over. I scooted further into my prison until my back was against the wall, and when the bandit recovered, he charged towards me, ready to harm me for my attack.

I didn't give him the chance, and I tripped him with my feet. To my dismay, the bandit called out, "Someone hold this damn Ninja still!"

Before I knew it, more bandits—around three—ran into the cell and grabbed me roughly. I growled, glaring at my captors as one took a fistful of my green hair to force me to yelp in pain.

I opened my mouth to yelp, but a cloth was shoved in there. The leader of these men tied the cloth around my mouth, and I bit into the hated gag as a few of my hairs were caught in the knot. I tested the gag by trying to push it with my tongue. It wouldn't budge, as it was wedged between my teeth. With a muffled growl, I glared at my captor as I tried to break free again.

The man seemed to enjoy my struggles and muffled growls, as he smirked. "Now now," he chuckled darkly. "Your little dragon princess is coming. We sent her the note. Soon...I'll be paid a good price for her pretty little head!"

My struggling intensified, my heart pounding faster. These men wanted her _dead_. They wanted my wife dead. I couldn't let that happen!

However, the situation I was in was bleak, and there was _absolutely_ nothing I could do to save Kamui.

The men left me in my prison, and soon enough, I writhed against my bonds again, frantic thoughts of Kamui getting killed flying in my head. I pleaded—no, begged—to Kamui in my mind, as if she would hear it and heed my warnings.

 _Kamui...stay away! I'm just bait for you!_ _Forget about me!_

* * *

Hours had passed, though to me, it felt like an eternity. The ropes remained intact despite my strenuous writhing against my bonds, and my mouth was dried up completely due to the blasted gag shoved between my teeth. There was nothing for me to do to save Kamui, nor free myself. Death didn't matter to me now—Kamui's life was in danger, and I'd rather die here than let her walk into these bandits' trap.

As I was occupied with my thoughts, I heard a cell door— _my_ door—opening. My head shot up, and one of the bandits had a wide, sinister smirk on his face as he looked down at my helpless form.

"She's here," he growled. My heart stopped when he said that. Kamui...she had arrived, right into the enemies' trap, hook, line, and sinker.

 _Kamui...NO!_

The man approached me, and before I knew it, I was grabbed by the hair again. I let out a muffled cry of pain, and I was half-dragged, half-carried towards Gods' know where.

As the bandit brought me closer outside, I heard voices, one of them feminine-sounding.

"Where is he?" my eyes widened when I recognized Kamui's growling voice. She was here, trying to rescue me. And it was all my fault that she was about to be ensnared.

"Oh, you want to see your little husband _that_ bad?" one of the men cackled. "Well, here he is!"

I was thrown on the ground, and I looked up to see Kamui. Her ruby-red eyes widened, shocked to see me in such a state. "KAZE!" she gasped, her eyes growing wider by the minute upon seeing the injuries I sustained.

I wanted to scream for her to run, to get out of here, but due to the gag, I could only produce muffled shouts. The men snickered at my failed attempts to warn her. "Looks like he wants to say 'hi' to you..."

I was then picked up from the ground, the leader nearly choking me when he lifted me by my scarf, and I felt the gag ripped out of my mouth. I immediately started my warning.

"KAMUI!" I cried. "Run! It's a trap!"

"SHUT IT!"

The leader backhanded me across the face, to which Kamui didn't take kindly. She gritted her teeth, her Yato out and ready upon seeing me getting hurt.

"Let him go," she growled. "It's me you want, isn't it?! I'm here now, so let him go!"

"Then drop yer weapons, girlie..." I heard the sound of steel being pulled out of a sheath, and I felt coldness up my neck. I froze. A sword was held up against my throat, threatening my life. "Or the hubby dies!"

"KAMUI!" I screamed, desperate for her to flee as fast as she could. "Forget about me! RUN!"

Despite my pleading, she didn't listen. Right then and there, she dropped her weapons, her Dragonstone included, and she held her hands up in surrender. "All right...you got me."

"KAMUI!" I gasped, not believing what I was seeing. Was Kamui going to give herself up for someone like _me_? Her life was more important than mine! She couldn't be doing this…

The men chuckled, but the one holding me hostage kept the sword up to my throat. Despite being unarmed, Kamui dared to cry out, "Let him go! You promised you'll release him!"

"...No we didn't," the leader laughed. "All we wanted is _you_. Your husband was just the bait! Now that we got ya, we'll kill 'im right here!"

I was thrown to the ground, letting out an "oof". Kamui gasped, but before she could run towards me, she was grabbed by the arms by the other men. She was helpless—which hurt me to see. The leader began to slash my back, and I cried out in pain.

"KAZE!" Kamui screamed, and I could tell that tears were about to fall down from her eyes. I gritted my teeth, prepared for the pain that would hit me. Repeatedly.

 _Stab. Slash. Stab._

I began to cough up blood, and I looked up at Kamui, who watched the whole thing while the men held her still. I stared at her, and around her body...violet aura was starting to appear and fly up above the ceiling.

I recognized it. I remembered seeing this happening when Lady Mikoto was killed months ago. Without her Dragonstone, Kamui was about to go berserk upon seeing me in such a state.

 _No! Kamui's about to—_

Tears began to fall down her beautiful face, and with a scream of "STOP IT!", an explosion of red and purple surrounded her, startling the men who held her still. I looked up to see the leader about to stab me again when he stopped abruptly. "What the hell is that…?" he questioned, and I could sense him stepping back from the now-transforming Kamui.

With a roar, Kamui metamorphosed into her dragon form, and began her assault. Slashing with her claws and biting with her sharp teeth, she killed the men one by one. Some of them, out of fear of getting killed, fled from the scene, while the others tried to fight her off. It was no use as the Feral Dragon slashed at their throats, killing them instantly.

The leader gulped before I heard him calling out, "St-stay back!"

I slowly got into a sitting position, albeit with pain thanks to the wounds I sustained from the stabbing. I glanced around the area, trying to find Kamui's Dragonstone, though my vision was beginning to fade slowly. If I couldn't stop her in time, she would do something rash to the point where it could kill _both_ of us. When I looked down, I saw the Dragonstone up to my feet. With a grunt, I shifted towards Kamui, who was brutally mauling the leader with her teeth.

"KAMUI!" I screamed, and with the last of my strength, I kicked the Dragonstone with my bound feet towards her. The stone ended up flying and landing right in front of her, and after staring at it for a few seconds, she roared. The leader managed to crawl away, albeit with severe injuries. He would die later if he didn't treat his wounds as soon as possible. Kamui slowly began to transform back to her human form, and she fell to her knees, holding her head in pain.

"K-Kamui..." I coughed out, still in pain from the stabbing and slashing I had to endure.

Kamui looked in my direction, and she gasped. Grabbing her Dragonstone, she rushed towards me before kneeling down to me. "Kaze..." she whispered as she held me in her arms. "I'm so sorry! If I had come with you on that mission..."

"Kamui..." I coughed up more blood, which frightened her, judging from her gritting teeth and her wide eyes. "A...are you okay? Are you unharmed?"

Kamui nodded to answer both of my questions. "I-I'm okay, Kaze..." she whispered as she began to work on the ropes tying my wrists. She gasped, possibly from seeing the blood on my wrists. "You're hurt! Gods...you're bleeding!"

"Kamui..." I hacked before I smiled slightly. "I...I'm glad that you're safe..."

I closed my eyes, and the last thing I heard was Kamui screaming my name.

* * *

When I woke up, all I heard was distant and muffled sobbing. My vision was blurry, and I could feel my back throbbing from the pain I had endured from the ordeal. However, each passing second, my senses began to come back one by one.

Finally, my senses were cleared, and I heard the sobbing nearby, and I groaned in pain. The sobbing immediately stopped, and I slowly turned my head to see none other than Kamui, who had tears running down her sweet, soft face.

"...Kamui?" I questioned, wincing from the pain.

"KAZE!" Kamui screamed before she tackled me into a hug. "You're...you're alive!"

"...Kamui..." I began to speak. "Wh-where am I?"

Kamui let me go as she stared at me. I saw guilt filling her eyes as I stared at her back. Her eyes were glistening with tears as she answered in a cracking voice, "Y-you're in the infirmary. Sakura healed you. Oh Gods...I thought you wouldn't make it..."

I remembered now: I was held hostage by those Nohrian bandits to get Kamui to give herself up, and she had rescued me, albeit not unscathed. I cringed upon seeing a few scratches on her delicate body, though I realized I wasn't in any better condition. Instead of just scratches, I had rope burns, stab wounds, and slashes from my plight. It still didn't stop me from worrying about her condition, however.

"Kamui..." I whispered. "Wh-why did you come for me? Don't you realize what those men could have done to you?"

"I do," Kamui nodded. "But I didn't care. Those dastards were holding you captive, Kaze. I couldn't let them harm you."

"But Kamui—"

"Kaze, I love you, you know that?" Kamui sniffled. "If I lose you like how I lost Mother..."

I frowned as it dawned on me. Even though she knew it was a trap and she would get killed, she still came to my rescue. She didn't want to lose me like how she lost Lady Mikoto so long ago.

I slowly reached for her hand and squeezed it in a comforting manner. A small smile formed on my face as I whispered, "I love you too, Kamui...I never realize how much you cared about me."

"Of course I do, Kaze..." Kamui shared my expression as she wiped away her tears. Not wanting to see her crying any more, I held out my hand and wiped away any stray tears that came down that lovely face of hers.

"Kamui...thank you. Thank you for rescuing me. Just...please don't risk your life for me again like that. I wouldn't wish for you to risk yourself for me..."

"I can't promise you that, Kaze," Kamui spoke in a stern tone. "If you're in danger, I _have_ to protect you. I don't care if I would die doing so. You saved my life so many weeks ago, and I wanted to repay you for that day...you're my husband. My lover. What kind of wife would I be if I don't protect you?"

She did have a point. However, I still argued, "Kamui, _I'm_ given the duty to protect _you_. You shouldn't be protecting me..."

"I know...but I love you," Kamui spoke. "Kaze...please don't leave me."

"And please don't risk your life again just for my safety, Kamui..."

Kamui hesitated, as if contemplating on whether to make such a promise. With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes and nodded.

I smiled slightly, albeit with pain from my wounds. "Thank you..."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	2. Kamui's POV

**Chapter 2: Kamui's POV**

Although I was worried for Kaze, I expected him to return in a few hours from his mission. I knew how strong he was, and how sneaky he was when stealth was needed. I even felt that he had already completed his mission, and he was returning right now. I had _that_ much confidence in my husband, and for a good reason. He had saved my life that one time after we fought against the Wolfskins, and since then, I knew that he was strong enough to defeat even ten enemies. I had full faith in him.

What I didn't expect, however, was an arrow flying right over my head, only cutting a few hairs off my head while avoiding my scalp being torn off. The arrow landed head-first in the nearby tree, and I gasped, turning to face the would-be assailant. However, there was no one there—I only felt a gust of wind caressing my skin. The damned archer got away.

"Who's there?!" I called out, dropping my wooden sword and picking up my Yato. I had been training in the forest, which was only a few minutes away from the Castle, so I didn't expect to see any enemies around here. When I saw no one, I turned towards the arrow stuck in the tree.

When I approached it, I gasped when I saw the emblem of Nohr on the vane. My guard was up then, and I glanced at my surroundings, making sure that no Nohrian scum was making an attempt to take my life.

There was _still_ no one around, and I grew suspicious.

When I turned to face the arrow again, I saw what appeared to be a note tied around the shaft of the arrow. I raised an eyebrow, though I held the Yato tightly as I kept my guard up. Whatever it was, I _knew_ it wasn't good. I was sure that the note wasn't an invitation for tea or anything of the sort.

I untied the string around the note, and when I unrolled it, something fell out from the paper. I looked down to see a piece of fabric fluttering down towards the ground. Before it hit the forest floor, I grabbed it, and the moment I felt the silk, my heart began to beat faster. I recognized that feeling of fabric _anywhere_ , and when I looked at it, I recognized its appearance _._

 _It's part of Kaze's scarf…_

When I read the note, I gasped, my heart beating faster than ever. No matter how many times I read it, I felt I was about to have a heart attack from panic and anger, and I gritted my teeth so hard it began to hurt.

 _We have your little Ninja husband. Want him back? Come alone to the fort deeper in the forest. Don't come, or bring your friends with ya, and we'll send ya more than just his cute little scarf…_

My husband. My _Kaze_. He was captured, and I had to go rescue him from the Nohrians' clutches.

Without thinking, I sheathed my Yato and touched the necklace around my neck, making sure that my Dragonstone was still there. If my husband was getting hurt, I had to make sure that I wouldn't go berserk and make the situation worse for the both of us. I then ran deeper into the forest, my dragon senses heightened from the adrenaline going through my veins.

Those dastards were going to _pay_ for taking my husband. They wouldn't get away with this. If anything, if they _ever_ hurt Kaze, I would make sure that their deaths were slow and painful.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and I came across what appeared to be an abandoned fort. There were cracks on the outside walls, as if it was about to collapse any second. The blue paint appeared to be old, judging from how it began to fade and peel off from the stone. I shuddered. It seemed like this fort had been abandoned for Gods' knew how long.

When I took a step into the fort, the dead body odor hit my nose, and I gagged at the stench. As I continued on, my Yato out and ready to strike at anyone who jumped at me, I glanced at my surroundings. Skeletons were trapped in each cell, their arms chained up on the walls. I had no idea how long these skeletons were trapped in their prisons, but since I saw no flesh left behind, it appeared that they were there for _years_. I gulped before I moved on, not wanting to think about the poor souls who had to endure their last minutes of their lives in such a state.

As I continued to walk, I heard something behind me, and I quickly turned, my sword up and ready to strike. No one. With a sigh of relief, I continued on my way, and behind me, I heard a sword being unsheathed.

My pointy ears perked up at the sound. I quickly turned, and just in time too. I blocked the enemy's sword from swinging at my head with my Yato, and I pushed the man away with my blade. The Nohrian fell on his back, and I ran towards him, ready to kill him, until I heard a deep voice growling behind me, "Don't even think about it, girlie."

I turned, and I was face-to-face with a man with a large scar on his face. Judging by his clothing and his lack of hygiene, he was a bandit from Nohr. I jumped back, my Yato in hand. "Who are you?!" I growled, ready to strike him at any moment.

Without warning, more men appeared out of nowhere, surrounding me. I cursed under my breath, realizing that I had fallen into a trap. And there was no way to escape from it now.

"So glad of you to join us, Kamui, Nohrian Princess," the man with the scar, whom I guessed was the leader of the pack, snickered. "I'm surprised it was that easy to lure you here by holding your Ninja lover captive."

I gasped, my eyes widening. These men, they were the ones who captured Kaze. I had no idea what they were doing to him, but I _had_ to find him. But with this many surrounding me, I wouldn't be able to run past them. I stood my ground as I growled, "Where is he?"

"Oh, you want to see your little husband _that_ bad?" the leader cackled. "Well, here he is!"

He pointed towards a corridor, and walking out was another man, holding...Kaze. A cleave gag was tied around his mouth, and he was bound hand and foot. Scratches were on his body, to which my eyes widened at how his captors had treated him. When he was thrown on the ground, I wanted to run to him, to hold him close and to free him from the ropes...but I knew it was hopeless. If I even dared to move a muscle towards Kaze, he would be cut down on the spot.

"KAZE!" I gasped. My husband looked up at me, his eyes widened before he began to cry out through the gag frantically. However, the gag kept his screams muffled, and his words were unintelligible.

The men snickered at my helpless husband before the leader bent down to him. I gritted my teeth. Even though he was a strong Ninja, Kaze was rendered helpless by just mere ropes and cloth; unable to move or speak as he looked up at me with wide, concerned eyes. I could feel my heart break in two the more I stared at Kaze's helpless position.

"Looks like he wants to say 'hi' to you..." the leader laughed as he gripped Kaze by the scarf. Judging from his expression, I could tell he was being choked, and my heart broke into even more pieces. Those men were _not_ going to get away with handling my loving husband in such a disgusting way.

The leader ripped off the gag from Kaze's mouth, and he cried out to me, "KAMUI! Run! It's a trap!"

I _knew_ it was a trap. I knew it was since I received the ransom note. But I didn't care. Kaze's life was in danger, and I couldn't just leave him behind when he needed me the most. I _had_ to rescue him.

"SHUT IT!" the leader shouted before he backhanded my husband across the face. Upon seeing the redness forming on Kaze's cheek, I narrowed my eyes at the one who had touched my husband as I slashed the air with my Yato, trying to intimidate him and the other captors. _No one_ puts their hands on my husband like that, and I was ready to chop off each and every one of their heads for doing such a thing.

"Let him go," I growled, glowering at the leader standing over Kaze. "It's me you want, isn't it?! I'm here now, so let him go!"

"Then drop yer weapons, girlie..." the leader laughed as he pulled out his sword. Thinking that he was ready to battle, I positioned myself into a battle stance...until he placed his sword to Kaze's neck. I quickly froze in place upon seeing the steel threatening to cut Kaze's life short. "Or the hubby dies!"

My eyes widened, realizing that it was either Kaze's life, or mine. As I stood there, deciding what to do—to run and leave Kaze behind, or to drop my weapons for Kaze's life—Kaze cried out to me, "KAMUI! Forget about me! RUN!"

 _Forget about him?_ I thought to myself. I shook my head as if to respond to Kaze's cry. I couldn't just _leave_ him here. If I did, I wouldn't be able to live with myself! After a few incredibly tense seconds, I dropped my Yato and untied the necklace containing my Dragonstone—these men most likely knew of the stone's power—before dropping it on the floor, and I raised my hands in surrender as I stared at Kaze, whose eyes widened at my decision. "All right...you got me."

"KAMUI!" I heard Kaze gasp, but my decision was final. No matter how much Kaze begged for me to flee, I wouldn't change my mind. Not now, especially when Kaze's life was on the line.

The men chuckled, but I saw how the leader didn't even move his sword away from Kaze's throat. My eyes grew even wider, realizing they weren't honoring their side of the deal. Without thinking, I cried out, "Let him go! You promised you'll release him!"

"...No we didn't," the leader laughed out loud. "All we wanted is _you_. Your husband was just the bait! Now that we got ya, we'll kill 'im right here!"

I gasped, realizing now that these men were going to kill Kaze in front of me. When Kaze was thrown on the ground with an audible "oof", I ran towards him in order to protect him from any more harm, but I felt two strong arms grabbing both of my arms, restraining me effectively. I watched in sheer horror as the leader slashed across Kaze's back, leaving a nasty gash there.

"KAZE!" I screamed, tears blurring my vision as I was forced to watch my husband—the one I tried so hard to save—getting killed right in front of me.

 _Stab. Slash. Stab._

Upon seeing Kaze coughing up blood, my mind became cloudy, and I looked towards my arms. My anger intensified as violet aura began to fly from my arms, much to my two captors' surprise and confusion. I realized before my mind became blank:

 _I'm...going berserk! Without my Dragonstone_ _—_

"STOP IT!"

Before I could think of anything else, all I saw was the black aura hiding my vision as I tasted blood and flesh in my mouth. I even felt blood flowing down my claws as I lost control over my body. I had no idea what I was doing, but from what I was feeling and tasting, I was in Feral Dragon form, and I was on a killing spree.

I wanted to stop myself, to tell myself to stop doing this before it could get me _and_ Kaze killed, but my mind remained mute.

As I tasted more blood and flesh, I heard a voice—Kaze's voice—as he called, "KAMUI!" The moment my vision began to clear up only a small bit, I saw the Dragonstone in front of me.

 _Ka...ze...i...s...st…_

I could hear myself roar, and I felt my body transforming back into my human self. When my vision was finally cleared, I could think again, though I held my head as my mind got itself together. In fact, I was so busy with my own health that I didn't notice Kaze until he coughed out, "K-Kamui..."

My head shot up, and I turned to see Kaze, who was bleeding heavily from the injuries he sustained. I gasped and grabbed my Dragonstone, not bothering to put it back on as I ran towards my husband. I knelt down to him, and I quickly held him in my arms, relief flowing through me that he was okay.

"Kaze..." I whispered, trying to hold back more tears. "I'm so sorry! If I had come with you on that mission..."

"Kamui..." I heard him cough, and I gritted my teeth in fright as my eyes widened when he coughed up blood. Kaze was seriously wounded. I _had_ to get him to Sakura, and fast. He continued, "A...are you okay? Are you unharmed?"

I nodded as I got behind him, cringing upon seeing the gashes and the stab wounds on his back. "I-I'm okay, Kaze..." I whispered as I worked on the ropes that held Kaze captive. Once I untied the knot, I saw, to my shock and horror, blood around his wrists. I had no idea how long he had been bound, but I figured that if I had come later, he would've died from the lack of circulation. "You're hurt!" I gasped. "Gods...you're bleeding!"

"Kamui..." I looked at Kaze, who was hacking up even more blood as he spoke again, "I...I'm glad that you're safe..."

Kaze then closed his eyes, and my heart beat much faster. Was I too late? Was Kaze dead?

"KAZE!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I placed my hand on his wrist, and to my relief, he still had a pulse. But I _knew_ that if I waited around here for too long, he would die.

Freeing Kaze's feet, I then picked him up bridal style and ran out the fort, hoping that the Castle wasn't too far away.

* * *

When Sakura saw Kaze's condition, I could tell she wanted to either vomit or scream. She immediately brought him to the infirmary with Azama and Jakob, and I was left to my own devices.

I waited near the infirmary tent, pacing back and forth as I prayed to the Gods and Goddesses. If Kaze died, it would be my fault that he was killed. Because of me, Kaze was hurt, and if he doesn't wake up—

"K-Kamui?"

I jumped in surprise before I turned to see Sakura, who had a small smile on her face. Seeing my sweet sister's happy expression filled me with relief.

"Is Kaze—"

"He'll live. Though he'll be bedridden for a week," Sakura said. "Big Sister...that must've been scary for both you and Kaze. Kana and Midori were worried about you both!"

I totally forgot: our children, Kana and Midori, were left in the dust, wondering where their parents were and possibly thinking if we were still alive. Guilt flooded in my mind. How could I forget them? If I did tell them where I was going, however, they would stop me from going alone, thus jeopardizing Kaze's life.

"R-right..." I gulped. "C-can I see him?"

"Of course," Sakura said as she moved away from the tent entrance. "He needs the company."

"Thank you, Sister..." I whispered before I held Sakura close. Even at the bleakest of times, my family—Sakura, Ryoma, Takumi, and Hinoka—were always there for me. I always wonder how would I live with myself if I even sided with Nohr. Seeing Mother's death hit the nail on the coffin when I had to decide who to side with.

Once Sakura left, I walked into the infirmary, spotting Kaze laying in one of the beds, his eyes closed. His head was bandaged up, and his waist, chest, and wrists were also bandaged up. Even though I could see Kaze's chest heaving up and down, I still felt guilt coursing through my body.

I sat beside him, holding his hand as I whispered, "Kaze...I'm so sorry for what had happened...I should've come with you for that mission. I should've been there when you were attacked...I-I..."

Tears blurred my vision again, and I sobbed. Even though Kaze was alive and just asleep, I still couldn't help but feel guilty for the ordeal I put him through.

As I continued to cry, I heard a pained groan. I stopped sobbing, and I looked down to see Kaze beginning to stir. He turned his head before he opened his eyes, spotting me. "...Kamui?" he questioned as he winced from the pain. Clearly, the wounds weren't fully healed yet.

"KAZE!" I couldn't help but scream as I hugged him tightly, careful not to worsen his injuries. "You're...you're alive!"

"...Kamui...wh-where am I?"

I released him as I stared at him, tears still trying to fall down from my eyes as I spoke, "Y-you're in the infirmary. Sakura healed you. Oh Gods...I thought you wouldn't make it."

Silence filled the air as I held Kaze close again, kissing his face as I whispered "thank yous" to the Gods and Goddesses. That was when he spoke up, "Kamui...wh-why did you come for me? Don't you realize what those men could have done to you?"

I nodded as I let him go before I spoke, "I do. But I didn't care. Those dastards were holding you captive, Kaze. I couldn't let them harm you."

"But Kamui—"

I interrupted him. "Kaze, I love you, you know that?" I let out a sniffle as I wiped away more tears that fell from my eyes. "If I lose you like how I lost Mother..."

I buried my face into one of my hands, trying to hold in a sob as memories of Mother's death flooded my mind. Even though it was months ago, the pain of seeing Mother dying in my arms after she saved my life...it still lingered, as if it just happened.

I felt Kaze's hand grabbing my free one, and I also felt him squeezing it in a comforting manner. I looked down at him, noticing the smile on his face. He spoke, "I love you too, Kamui...I never realize how much you cared about me."

"Of course I do, Kaze..." I smiled back at him as I wiped away more tears that threatened to fall. I felt Kaze's soft hand wiping away the rest of my tears from my face, and I looked down at him. My husband looked up at me, and his eyes were mixed with both gratitude and...guilt?

"Kamui..." he whispered. "Thank you. Thank you for rescuing me. Just...please don't risk your life for me again like that. I wouldn't wish for you to risk yourself for me."

My eyes widened at Kaze's suggestion. After the incident, I wouldn't want to see Kaze hurt again. Why would he even say that? I saved his life! "I can't promise you that, Kaze. If you're in danger, I _have_ to protect you. I don't care if I would die doing so. You saved my life so many weeks ago, and I wanted to repay you for that day...you're my husband. My lover. What kind of wife would I be if I don't protect you?"

"Kamui," Kaze said sternly. " _I'm_ given the duty to protect _you_. You shouldn't be protecting me..."

"I know...but I love you," I sniffled, trying my hardest not to cry again. I knew how much Kaze hated to see me cry. "Kaze...please don't leave me."

"And please don't risk your life again just for my safety, Kamui..."

I stared at him. Now I understood why he didn't want me to do something rash: _he_ swore to protect me, not the other way around. Although I still wanted to protect my husband from any harm that befell him, I let out a soft sigh before I closed my eyes and nodded. If Kaze promised not to leave me, then I wouldn't risk myself again. For him.

"Thank you..."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
